


A Habit Hard To Break.

by EmisonStadium (MedHeadsUnite), TheCityOfHeroes (MedHeadsUnite)



Series: From Liars To Lovers. [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/EmisonStadium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/TheCityOfHeroes
Summary: Pushed out of the Tri-Delt house a week early, Melissa ends up crashing with Charlie as she preps for her last final. Set three years post SLS, which means they're now in the upper class (junior year) at UPenn.Charles is studying law, and Melissa is in her first year of upper level courses at the Wharton School of Business.





	1. Chapter 1

She's stunned. Melissa can now add this to the list of the moments where she'd been rendered speechless. Right before winter break, she'd been kicked out of the Tri-Delt house early, saying that because she'd be the only one there, they had to board up earlier than planned.

 

She wasn't mad that everyone wanted to start break early, she just didn't like feeling ambushed.

 

So, after everyone secured the house, locked up their rooms, Melissa took her backpack and small duffel and had her favorite Tri-Delt sister and house roommate, a brash, sexy, and uber-confident blonde named Elise Denton, drop her off at the dorms so she could crash with Charles.

He had a single, but it had a spare bed. Oh how helpful it was to be both a Drake and a DiLaurentis, with the power to pay for the entire room if one had so chosen to.

 

He did, but it was mainly because of her. 

His dorm was her escape from the 'lovable madness' of the Tri-Delta house, as she'd so affectionately coined it.

 

He'd welcomed her with open arms, 'Mhmmm, hey you, so, when's your final? I just finished my exams."

"I have the rest of the week to study, 7 days in fact," she said, sliding into his arms.

 

He pressed a kiss to that spot on her neck, groaning when she rotated her hips against his groin, "Damn."

"Mhmmm," she teased, spinning around in his arms, "Up." 

He lifted his arms up, grinning as she slid his t-shirt up and off, "God you are an absolute masterpiece," she purrs, pressing her lips to the exposed skin.

"Mhmmm-hmm, so are you," he whispers back lustfully.

 

She licked her lips as she slid her hand down the front of his pants, "Jesus, Melissa, baby," she loves to hear those sounds.

 

But there was one sound she loved more than any other sound in the world.

The sound of his submitting. Grasping his now erect cock firmly into her adept and talented hands, she kissed him, her hands remaining active, "Fuck..." he moans, resulting in her grinning wickedly against his lips.

He felt his back hit his small couch, but nothing compared to what happened next.

She slid her tongue over his now leaking cock, "yes, fuck!"

She winked, "You okay?"

"I will be in about," Charles began.

And then she cut him off by taking him as deep as she could.

"Fuck," he growled, "Yeah, yeah I'm good."

His hands went to her hair as she continued to take him as deep as possible.

But suddenly she got what she wanted, his toes curling as she got every last inch in.

"Fuck baby!" he yelped in pleasure, "Oh god!"

"Hmmm," she grins standing up and stripping out of her clothes, "Fuck I need this!"

"I need you too," he tells her.

She leans down into her jeans, removing a familiar package. He takes it, sliding the condom on, moaning as she pushes him down onto the couch and slides down on him, "Fuck," she moans, "God it's been far too long!"

He moans softly as her legs wrap around him, pulling him in deeper, "Fuck babe... so perfect," he whispers against her jawline.

"Oh, dear god," she groans.

"Yeah, yeah babe!" he starts rotating his hips as soon as he feels her relax, his hand gently caressing her sternum.

 

"God Charlie," she moans, "I love it when you do that."

He holds her, a synchronized dance ready to begin, "Ready?"

"Let's dance love," she nods.

She sigh-moans happily as he begins to torturously start the cadence, "Come on."

 

"Oh," she whimpers, "God, there!"

 

"Hmm! There huh?" he smirks.

She whines, yelping as he hits the spot again, "God! So good!"

She's rolling her hips, needing him to match her, "Do it."

She's pulled into his arms, sighing as he teases her, 'Fuck Melissa, I love this. I love when we get like this," he whispers into her hair.

"Yes, yes Charlie," she is completely his now, "I surrender, fuck...!"

He moves his legs slightly, pressing into her, "Hell yes, so good.."

Melissa's body completely enters autopilot mode, as they're frantically trying to push themselves over.

And then suddenly, she feels him tighten, and she releases first, "Oh fuck! Oh my god!" 

"Oh... Oh.. my god," Charles pants.

"Oh damn," Melissa giggles, "That's, that was, you," she panted.

"Yeah," he nods, nuzzling her neck.

 

After showering, they changed and decided to watch a movie.

But halfway through, they fell asleep. 

It was a great way to end a greater evening.

"I love you," he murmurs softly.

"Then, Now, and Always," Melissa whispers back, falling into a peaceful slumber in his arms.


	2. C'est Fin! (It's Done!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, wine, and HIM.
> 
> It's all Melissa needs to celebrate the start of Winter Break.

She's given an access card to the dorms by the security desk due to the fact that it's break.

 

So as she wraps up her final and emails it, he appears in the first floor lounge with food and coffee.

She slides her now off computer into her bag, "Finally done."

 

"Good," he smiles, "Dinner," he grins, "And coffee from the cart right before it closed."

 

"Thank you babe," she grins, leaning in for a quick kiss.

 

After dinner, coffee, and disposing of their trash properly, they return to the dorms, attempting to watch Casablanca.

 

But as usual, they're more interested in exploring one another.

"God, I'm so lucky," she whispers, leaning down to press her lips to his abs, "So lucky that you love to work out as much as you study."

 

"Hmm," he grins, "Yeah, it's why I do it babe. To make you swoon."

Nailing a British accent, she playfully scowls, "Cheeky git."

"Who's your favorite love?" he inquires with a grin, playing along.

 

(( Chapter won't save as a draft for some reason, so I've got to post it, back to edit and finish this soon!))


End file.
